Clinton, Dutchess County, New York
|established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 100.6 |area_land_km2 = 99.6 |area_water_km2 = 1.0 |area_total_sq_mi = 38.8 |area_land_sq_mi = 38.5 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.4 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 4,312 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 168 |elevation_ft = 551 |latd = 41 |latm = 51 |latNS = N |longd = 73 |longm = 49 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 36-16408 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0978841 |website = |footnotes = }} Clinton is a town in Dutchess County, New York, United States. The population was 4,312 at the 2010 census. The town is named after George Clinton, an early governor of New York. The Town of Clinton is in the northwest quadrant of Dutchess County. It contains over of roads. History Clinton was first settled around 1755. The town was part of the Great Nine Partners Patent of 1697. The town was established in 1786 from territory from the Towns of "Charlotte" and Rhinebeck. In 1821, Clinton split to form the current Towns of Hyde Park and Pleasant Valley. Clinton participated in the Civil War with men enlisting in the 128th and 150th regiments. After the war ended, dairy farmers brought their milk by wagon to the creamery in the hamlet of Clinton Corners by the tracks of the Poughkeepsie and Eastern Railroad. This rail line continued to the Grove amusement Park at the south-east end of Upton Lake and the ice house at the north-east end of the lake. After the Poughkeepsie and Eastern declined with the advent of the automobile, the park closed. During the last half of the 20th century, the Town of Clinton has transformed from an agricultural to a residential center. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (0.95%) is water. The Taconic State Parkway passes through the town. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 4,010 people, 1,502 households, and 1,120 families residing in the town. The population density was 104.3 people per square mile (40.3/km²). There were 1,734 housing units at an average density of 45.1 per square mile (17.4/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 96.03% White, 1.60% African American, 0.35% Native American, 1.02% Asian, 0.22% from other races, and 0.77% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.75% of the population. There were 1,502 households out of which 34.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.1% were married couples living together, 6.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.4% were non-families. 19.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.02. In the town the population was spread out with 24.7% under the age of 18, 4.1% from 18 to 24, 29.8% from 25 to 44, 30.0% from 45 to 64, and 11.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 100.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.6 males. The median income for a household in the town was $66,406, and the median income for a family was $71,908. Males had a median income of $45,511 versus $32,750 for females. The per capita income for the town was $29,565. About 3.4% of families and 3.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.9% of those under age 18 and 4.0% of those age 65 or over. Communities and locations in Clinton *'Bulls Head' – A hamlet by the north town line. *'Clinton Corners' – A hamlet in the southeast corner of the town. *'Clinton Hollow' – A hamlet northwest of Clinton Corners. *'Dewitt Mills' – A hamlet near the west town line, northewest of Pleasant Plains. *'Hibernia' – A hamlet south of Clinton Corners. *'Pleasant Plains' – A hamlet west of Clinton Hollow. *'Silver Lake' – A small lake by the north town line. *'Schultzville' – A hamlet between Clinton Hollow and Bulls Head. References McDermott, William. Clinton: Dutchess County, NY: A History of a Town (1987). External links *Town of Clinton *Clinton Community Library Category:Towns in New York Category:Poughkeepsie–Newburgh–Middletown metropolitan area Category:Towns in Dutchess County, New York Dutchess